Lost In The Darkness
by Bleeding-Aphrodite
Summary: After the Loss of her two best friends, and the insanity of her third, Hermione Granger has no where to turn. Parent s Gone, A Life of Lies and Hatred finally catches up to her. Who Will she turn too?
1. Lost Alone

Story:

She walked slowly down the stone steps, high heels clicking lightly. She dragged a heavy trunk behind her, wishing to be anywhere then there. Her long, almost black-brown hair, blew in the wind, and her black skirt wove in around her ankles. She eyes the tall blonde leaning up against his cherry red mustang, and sighed. This was going to be a very, long year. She pushed her trunk into his leg, and he smiled down at her. She was shorter then him. Much shorter. 5'4, and very slim, she came to his chest. He was about 6'2, and had bleach blonde hair, icy blue eyes, that were very intriguing. His skin was milky white, and he was dressed in black, which made her melt. Black was her favorite colour, though everyone would say 'black is not a colour.' She walked to the car, and pulled open the door. He watched her walk in her tiny heels, her long black skirt and her black lace shirt. Her chocolate brown hair blew again in the wind, making her look like a very dark angel. Draco smiled to himself. He shut the trunk, and hopped into the drivers seat. "Don't forget to put on your seat belt." He smirked looking at her from the corner of his eye. She aimlessly put on her belt, and leaned her head against the cold window, watching her house, and the housed around it pass. They had been driving for over an hour, and the conversations mostly consisted of Draco talking. "So you like black?" He said, turning his face towards her slightly. She nodded, her head still pressed against the window. "Its my favorite colour. My bedroom, is Black and stone grey. Like a dungeon." He said, turning his head back to the road before him. She smiled slightly. Not her real smile, the one she had not used for over a year, but a small, not overly noticeable smile. But he noticed, and he loved the way her eyes perked up, and her lips went from ridged and cold, to soft, and beautiful. "My room is Black, and red. Dark princess style, you could say. Its black mostly, but blood red hangings on the bed, and the carpets and other little bits are red. Looks very pretty." She added, a smile playing again on her lips, but wider, prettier, more real. Draco had been watching her from the corner of his eye, and he smiled broadly, showing off his pearly white, very straight teeth. "So Hermione, why did you go Goth in the first place? I mean, I'm Goth, but more natural, still my hair, my eyes, don't wear make-up, that's for fairies, but I mean, something must have happened. Do you wanna talk about it?" He placed one hand on hers and felt her shudder. He had heard of her parents abandoning her, but he hadn't heard any details. She nodded slightly, before taking a very deep breath. "I got a letter, beginning of the summer. Said my parents had died. But, well, they were sitting right there in the kitchen eating toast and eggs. I was confused, then they told me. I was adopted, from a family in Spain. I was three when they found me in the middle of a crowded airport in La Coruna Ourense. Took me home, and got the adoption rights from the government of Spain two weeks later. Then, Mariquita Veneno and Arvo Hughes, my biological parents, were killed by some Rebel Wizards in Costa De Le Sol. Found in pieces. From what I was told from the governor of Spain, they were wanted for a lot of crimes, so I'm glad they are gone. Never knew who they were really, so I don't care. But when my parents, if you wish to call them that, found out I was the child of a criminal wizard, and a evil witch, they left, moved out. Leaving me to fend for myself. My biological mother was Mariquita Veneno Hughes was the most tyrannical, most evil witch in Spain. She made Voldemorte look like the Easter bunny. Can you believe that? So I fell into darkness, and decided I liked it there. Do you know what her name means?" She said, hoping he wouldn't know. He smiled slightly.

"Bitter Poison." He said, looking over at her stunned face. He pulled off the road, and stopped. He loved the dark red lipstick on her lush lips, and he wanted to taste the ice of her mouth. He put his hands around her face, and placed his lips on hers. Flames emitted in the pit of her stomach, making her want more. She deepened the kiss slightly, and closed her eyes tightly. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, and then over hers. They were mingled in a passionate kiss in seconds. Draco's watch beeped, and he pulled away. "Wow. You are addicting." He joked. She smiled this time. "Like the darkness, swimming through the light until its all consumed." He said, making her melt. She pulled him to her again, and kissed him, with more fury, more passion, more romance. Hermione Granger sat there, kissing Draco Malfoy, no thoughts in her mind. Nothing. Harry had died that summer, and Ron was in full depression. Hermione had been chosen to be the new Head girl, and Draco, Head boy. So Draco had sent Hermione a letter telling her to be ready for 6:30am the next morning. They would be spending four days and five nights together in the completely empty school. It was explained as a 'good luck charm' for the year. "We cant have our Head boy and girl at each others throats all year can we?" Dumbledore said lightly at the end of last year. "So you must spend those four days and five nights together, to get to know each other." So Draco wrote her, told her that the train was not running, and they would be spending the first of the four long days in his cherry red mustang. At first she was very upset about this, until he came to her door. When she saw the tall blonde at her door, she could not believe it was the same evil boy she had known and loved all her life. She had loved Harry as well. But as known to Hermione, pain took him away. He had been diagnosed with cancer, and had been given two months to live. He told Hermione he loved her before he died. She was depressed for so long, but she wasn't going to tell Draco that. Her emotions of this memory must have showed on her face, because Draco took her hand and smiled down at her. "What's wrong?" He sounded so caring, so loving, so normal. She sighed. She wanted so long, someone to talk to. Ginny had committed suicide over the death of Harry, so Hermione had noone to talk to. She also feared that Ron would end the same way. She told Draco all of this. He took her in his arms and held her for sometime, before he said, "I think we should get there. We can continue talking when we get there, ok?" He smiled slightly. She nodded solemnly, and pressed her head to the window again. The drive was silent from then on. Draco finally gave upon any chance of conversation, and turned on the radio. Hermione smiled over at him. He loved the way her whole face light up when she smiled. Like the lake, when the sun is setting on it. The water lights up to look like golden ice. One of her favorite songs came on, and Draco turned it up a little more. They pull into the long winding drive of Hogwarts, and parked at the front. His car looks strangely out of place outside the large, rustic school.


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

Behind Blue Eyes

Draco and Hermione took their Trunks up to their shared dorms, and went for a walk. They walked down tot he lake, and Draco saw Hermione's eyes flicker over a tree of freshly bloomed dragon blossoms. They lit up with a sense of passion he had never seen before. He stopped and picked one for her. She blushed a deep crimson red, and thanked him. They walked a ways before they came to a old wooden gazebo on the lake. They walked down the small path and sat on a stone bench. Draco sat his hand down on the bench, and felt Hermione's hand brush against his. He looked over to see her blushing again. Her hair was framing her face perfectly, and he noticed her eyes were chocolate brown with a hint of blue. He smiled at her. He took her hand in his and held it for sometime. Then, they began to walk back to the school, hand in hand. He felt Hermione shiver, so he took of his cloak and put it on her. She inhaled his formal, woodsy cologne, and smiled. A small hint of Jasmin swam through her senses, mingling with the bergamot and sage. She loved this sent and knew it all to well.

flash back

Four year old Hermione Jasmin Granger skipped lightly through the halls of the large stone castle. She skipped until she came to a very dark corridor. At the very end was a small beam of light, casting shadows on the floor of something moving. She clenched onto the small sandy coloured teddy in her hand and walked slowly through the corridor. She pushed the door open a bit more and saw a small blonde haired boy playing with his bear on his bedroom floor. His room smelt like Lagerfeld cologne. Her dad had gotten a bottle from his mistress a few weeks ago. But her mother had smashed the bottle on the bathroom floor when she found out who it was from. The boy looked up at the door and saw a pretty little girl. He smiled and waved her inside. He was bout six years old, judging by his eyes and face. He had messy blonde hair and pale silver eyes. He was tiny, very skinny, but taller then all the boys in her class at Amber-Grove Elementary School. She took a seat beside him on the floor, and pointed to his bear. He nodded and pointed to hers. She giggled and blushed, showing a set of bright pearly white teeth. "I'm Hermione Granger. My family just moved in next door. What's your name?" She said stretching out her tiny little hand.

"I'm Draco Julius Malfoy, I'm four years old, and this is Mercurian, he's my best friend." He pointed to his Ebony coloured bear. He was very clean and looked almost new. It didn't look like Hermione's bear did. Hers was sandy brown, with a few darned and patched placed, and very messy fur.

"This is Aphrodite, she's the only friend I have." she said sadly. He sadly nodded and offered her a seat beside him.

"We can be friends if you would like." he said, stretching out his milky white hand towards her. She smiled again, and took his hand in hers. They shook on it. Friends forever?" he said, his face lighting up with an excited expression.

"Yes. Friends Forever." she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

end

Hermione and Draco had stayed friends till they were six. Draco fell in love with Hermione, and that's when his dad became fanatical about Muggles. Draco's mother told the Granger's, and they left as soon as they could. Leaving behind a heartbroken Draco, and taking along a hurt and confused Hermione. The day they left, Draco walked into his bedroom and sat in the same spot he had when he met her. He found Aphrodite sitting in the same spot Hermione had sat that day. He treasured that bear, and kept it by his side at every moment, keeping the promise that no matter what happened, he would treasure it every day of his life.


	3. Closing The Gap

Disclaimer: Nuthings My Own :( This is a short one everyone, but the next one is really long. hope you like. R&R!

Closing the Gap.

After a few months of badgering, Lucius finally had Draco where he wanted him. In the grips of the Dark Lord, and despising all half blood or Mudbloods alive. But deep down, Draco still loved one. One person he thought was a Muggle.

Hermione and Draco walked around the halls of the empty school, hand in hand. Draco turned to Hermione suddenly, and looked into her Chocolate brown eyes. He had dreamt of those eyes for many years, and now, here he was looking deep into them, touching the face of their owner, and facing something he had longed to behold all his life. "I thought we'd be friends forever? What happened?" he said to her sadly. He turned his face downward, and she put her hand on his cool cheek, bringing his eyes back to hers.

"Well, we moved, and you hated me all of a sudden when we saw each other again. I don't know what really happened, but I'm sorry." she said, kissing him softly. He took her hand and walked to their dormitory. "Tout Amour." he said to the portrait of the rose bud. Before their eyes, the flower bloomed, and the door opened. "I want to show you something." He said, running to his room. Ten minutes later, he returned. In his hands he carried a tiny sandy coloured bear. Still patched and frayed, but not aged. "Aphrodite." Hermione whispered. Draco smiled down at her. I kept her safe. Just for you. I knew someday we would meet again. I just hoped it would have been on more friendly bases. When I saw you again, I fell..." he started, but his voice broke, and he fell to the ground. His face was pure white and his hands were cold. Hermione instantly froze, not knowing what to do. She took out her wand, and conjured a stretcher and a broom. She flew them out to the border of the forbidden forest, and apperated them both to St. Mungo's. Two hours later she sat in a rickety old chair, holding the cold, clammy hand of the tall blonde. His face was lifeless, and his hand was so cold. The MediWitch assured her he was not dead, but couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Suddenly his hand grasped hers with such force, and his eyes snapped open. He broke out in a cold sweat, and his face was tear streaked. Pain was evident on his face, but Hermione bared with the pain in her hand, till, as suddenly as it had came, it left. The mediwitch came back in, and looked very shocked. Draco sat bolt upright and gasped for air. "Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione said, voice full of increasing fear. He looked around and saw her, and he held her for a moment.

"Lies. All of them. Lies. He wants me Hermione. He wants me there. I cant go." He said. Hermione was even more baffled at his mumbling and babbling. He suddenly became warm again. "My dad, he's not my real dad. Lucius Malfoy is my stepfather. My mom, she visited me, just now. It was like I was in a dream. She told me that my father... that my father is a God. But because he was a God, that she couldn't be with him. His name... his name was Mercurian." he said, breaking down into shattered tears. Hermione gaped at him. Mercurian was the name of his bear. A gift from his father. His best friend. Now everything was coming together. "Hermione, this means... this means I'm part God. I don't want to be." he sobbed, grabbing hold of her and holding her to him.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Please don't worry." she cooed in his ear.


	4. Dark Angels Unite

Dark Angels Unite.

She sat in the chair of the hospital, watching the tall blond crying. She didn't know what to do, but suddenly she felt compelled to hold him. He had fainted, and hit the deck pretty hard. He had a small cut on his cheek, and a bruise on his now bare chest. She put her one arm around him, and felt a shock of electricity surge through her body. He felt it to, and griped her. Suddenly, they both got a feeling of weightlessness. Hermione, who had closed her eyes, suddenly opened them to see herself standing next to Draco, who was wearing a black loincloth, and her dressed in a black wrap around skirt, and a tube top, "What the hell just happened, and why are we dressed like this?" He said looking over the edge of the cloud. "AND WHY ARE WE UP SO HIGH!" He screamed taking a sudden step back.

"Welcome to Olympus, the King will see you now... Mr.?" Said a deep voice. Hermione looked up slightly to see a little man, hovering in the air, who could only be...

"Hermes." She whispered in wonder.

"That's my name, and you would be...?" He said, with the same coy voice as he used with Draco.

"Miss Hermione Granger. I've read all about you! You were the topic of my Astrological Heros Essay!" She said quickly, then blushing and falling silent. Why had she gotten all weird like that? She sounded like a nerd.

"Well, Hermione, I'm flattered really. But your friend, he doesn't look to well." He said, pointing to a very green Draco. Hermione took hold of his hand and said politely, "Um... Do you know why we were brought here?" Hermes chuckled lightly and said, in a soft voice,

"The Dark Angel has been called to see his father. Today is the day that was set by his parents for him to once again, rise to his throne." Hermes said in a dull, rather bored voice.

"Um... Dark Angel?" Draco said looking confused. Hermes looked down at him, sighed and said, "Lets go, golden boy. Papas waiting." Before dragging him and Hermione off through a pair of golden gates. They walked to a crystal door, inset into it, was a blood red crystal. It glowed deep crimson suddenly, and a deep, rough voice hollered, "Finally! I don't have all day you know." Then the door swung open on its own. "Aww, Poena Angelus, My Son. So glad you could make it. And, you brought a friend. She's very pretty Poena. What's your name darling?" He said, motioning for them to take a seat.

"Hermione Granger your highness." She said, bowing her head. He chuckled.

"No need for such formalities. Just call me Adonis. My wife should be along any moment. So, Poena, how have you been?" He said, looking at Draco with admiration and affection. Suddenly a woman walked in, and shrieked.

"My Boy! My sweet baby boy! Oh I've missed you so much!" she said throwing herself around Draco. She hugged him for about a minute, before she let go, and took her seat. "So, Poena, how have you been? Have you been eating enough? You look thin. Have those mortals been treating you right?" She said, taking a glass from a small girl with a tray. "Thank you Davida." She sighed. Draco was confused.

"I'm losing it. I'm going crazy, or I'm on to much medication, or I'm dreaming. What the Hell is going on here!" Draco yelled.

"Son, Please! Calm down!" Adonis said. Hermione put her hand over Draco's, and Eos's eyes flashed over her.

"Who are you?" she said cooly.

"I'm...I'm Hermione. I'm a friend of Draco's." She said. Draco gripped her hand.

"She's my girlfriend, or, well, so I hope." Draco said, looking at her. She blushed and smiled, and gave a very short nod. "Now, who the hell are you?"

"I am Adonis, and I am your father. This is my Wife Eos, and she is your mother. You are, as you might not know your birth name, Poena Angelus. You are the Darkest Angel to ever be born under the stars of Saturn and the moon of the Ebony Crystal. Your sisters, Kalypso and Erida will be around sometime with in the night. You will be staying with us for dinner, and your very lovely friend will be able to stay also, if you wish. Now, you tell us about those... Mortals." Adonis said, suddenly going darker in the eyes.

"My mothers name was Narcissa, and My father, Lucius. And I, was named Draco. Mom was great, dad is rotting in wizards jail, and I'm in full time school. Mom died trying to save me from my father, he was angry cause I walked out of the Dark Lords initiation Ceremony and told him it was bullshit. So he tried to kill me, for denouncing his "lord" and my mom dove in front of it. I owe her my life." He said, looking sad. Hermione ran her thumb over his fingers, and he smiled slightly. Eos caught the glimpse in her eye, and she suddenly got an idea.

"What is your parentage Her...?" She said, suddenly forgetting her name.

"Hermione. Um... full wizards as far as I know. My parents were the darkest witch and wizard to ever walk earth." she said sadly. Eos's face how ever contorted into a smirk. She really was Draco's mother.

"That's good to know. What were their names child?" She said putting on a nicer voice.

"My mothers name was Mariquita Veneno and My Father Arvo Hughes." Eos's face contorted into an expression of shock then respect.

"Hermione, hunny, they weren't wizards. Your parents were..." She looked at Adonis. He nodded, urging her to go on, so she did. "Your parents were the Gods of Darkness. They rules the Night and The Black. Your mother was a fallen angel, and your father a god. When they married, making your mother The Dark Goddess. In Spain, they worshiped her. When Zeus sent her here, she became evil more evil then Hades himself. Your name in Spanish means Diosa Sangre. Do you know what that means?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Blood Goddess." Hermione muttered lightly. Her head spinning. Her parents again had lied to her.

"Yes. Hermione you are the daughter of Darkness and Black. You were named Blood. You are a goddess. Your dating a god. And you have the rights to your throne." She said finally. "Do you wanna go to it?" She said, now looking down at Hermione with fondness. Hermione however had other things on her mind.

"I'm only 17. I'm not married. I'm not even out of school. I cant stay here! In Olympus! And where do I wanna go?" She said, feeling heat rise to her face. Her hands were sweaty, and her heart was racing. Jumbled thoughts ran around in her head.

"To Estrella Negra. It's the dark side of Olympus. I can take you there if you want." Draco smiled to her. A look of deep admiration was in his silver blue eyes.

"Ok. Ok, ya lets go." She said shakily. They were instantly outside black onyx gates. Hermione waved her hand slightly, and they opened. Suddenly the whole of the hall filled with light, and people flew from every corner of the place. A tall gorgeous man, with black wings, and blood red eyes came to her, and took her hand. He brought it to his lips and placed them upon it. "Welcome home Diosa Sangre." He muttered. He had pure white hair, that curled down his back, with red eyes, perfectly tanned skin and long flowing black wings. "I am your loyal servant Diomedes. But you an just call me Medes." He said smiling down at her. Hermione smiled and looked around the room. The walls were very dark blue, and black and purple fabrics were everywhere. Suddenly Medes called out a name that Hermione hadn't fully caught. A tall man, about Hermione's age, walked into the room. It was more like a strut, Hermione had noticed. "Fedor, This is your princess. Do what she wishes of you. I must leave you now my princess. I will return in a weeks time." he said diverting his attention to the small woman. Hermione nodded and then looked back at Fedor. Wow, his parents must have thought highly of him. He didn't look much like a 'divine gift' but sure. He had long black hair, strikingly blue eyes, and the skin of a shining star. It was milky white, and was so smooth it looked like it had been carved out of stone. Eos and Draco were muttering together by the door, while Adonis talked to one of the many people now bustling around. "Poena, you know that every God has a Goddess, a Soul Mate right? Well if Diosa was to be your soul mate, I would be very pleased." she said patting his hand. Draco smiled lightly, and imagined how life would be if he was married to Hermione. Hermione felt someone put their arms around her waist, and then, felt her feet his solid ground. They were back in their common room. Draco was glowing with adoration, and Hermione was green with disgust. "More FUCKING LIES!" she screamed, falling to her knees, and crying. Draco knelt down beside her, and took her into his arms. She sobbed into his black shirt, and clung to him. He scooped her up in his arms, and sat down on the couch. Her head on his chest.


	5. Fitting Pieces

Fitting Pieces.

Hermione sat in the large, round couch, in the corner of the common room. The lights were out, and she could hear the slight beating of Draco's heart. Her head laid on his chest, as it rose and fell with each sleepy breath. He emitted a light snore in his sleep, while Hermione's brain raced, trying to find logic in today's events. She, assumed muggle born, Hermione Granger turned out not to be who she though she was. She was a lie. Hermione Granger didn't exist. Draco Malfoy Didn't exist. They were just a mirage. A figment of the worlds over active imagination. She felt a tug at her heart strings. She and he were together, non-existent. She knew she loved him, and he obviously felt something for her or else he wouldn't be sitting here, laying with her like this. Arms around her shoulders, chests rising together, hearts beating together. Her mind slowed down, her eyes began to droop, and her heart began to pitter patter.

Draco woke the next morning, and instantly smelt the sweet sent of Vanilla. Hermione's hair brushed against his face, as she shifted slightly. How they had slept here all night, he didn't know, but he liked it. She shifted more, and her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. Draco noticed that her lashes opened up to her eyes, like the wings of an angel. She looked up at him, his dark eyes were nothing but shadows on his milky white face. She loved those shadows. She sat up, and felt heat rush to her face. Last night she had been confused. He comforted her, and she let her guard down. She let herself think she loved him. 'But you do,' whispered the dark voice in her head. 'You always have. You want to grown old with him, have kids with him. Rule Olympus with him-' it continued. Hermione smiled to herself, catching Draco's attention instantly.

"What are you so happy about?" He said, smiling slightly. Hermione shrugged slightly.

"Nothing really. Anyways, I better go take my shower, or do you want to go first?" she asked him airily. His smile broadened at her happy tone.

"No love, you can go first," he said, lounging back in his seat. She smiled inwardly. He called her 'love'. She kissed him slightly on the lips, and went off to her room to get her clothes for the day. As she searched through her closet, she found a note, pinned to one of her favorite dresses.

'Hermione,

Since I will be taking you out today, I want to see you wear this. It would accent your eyes wonderfully.

Love Always,

Draco.' she smiled. The dress was one that she had received from her biological counterparts, for her 16th birthday. It was blood red, with black Mexican mesh over top of it. It had thin little straps, and a very low v-neck, and it was short. She couldn't wear a bra with it, since the back of the top half, was black see through mesh. She grabbed the note off, and sat it next to her jewelry box. The forest green parchment stuck out on her mahogany desk. But it seemed to fit, like it belonged there. She grabbed her shower stuff, and went for her shower. Draco was in his room, grabbing his outfit out of his armoire. It was a black dress shirt, with a grey t-shirt, and black slakes. Finished off with a new shiny pair of black boots. He heard Hermione singing in the shower, and he sat down on his bed, and listened to her angelic voice echoing through the room.

'Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me

I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything, opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright, for once in my life

Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me, then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you, it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside anymore

Anymore

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes'

He smiled as he heard the water shut off, and her door shut lightly. The song was an odd one, like a love song, but dripping with pain. He brushed off the feeling and went into the bathroom. As he took his shirt off, she smelt her sent. Her shampoo and her body wash still clung to the air in the shower. He sat down on the side of the tub, and enjoyed the smell of her. He continued to undress, and then stepped into the shower. He let the water rush down his body, still smelling of her. He ran his hands through his platinum blonde hair, and grabbed his bottle of shampoo. Mixed with her Cocoa Bean and Papaya, his Misty Frost, actually smelt very nice. Like they belonged together. 'Like you and her. You belong together. She is your Goddess, and you her God.' said the perpetually correct voice in his head. It was like a gong going off in his brain. It echoed and resounded. Bouncing off the shell of his facade. The exterior he knew he had to let go of. Did he risk showing her the passionate, romantic Draco today? The hidden part that he didn't even know? Did he want to be with this angel? This goddess? This perfect person? Yes. He did.

Hermione dressed, and put on her make-up. While, in the other room, draco was ready and waiting to take her in his arms and show the world his treasure. She opened the door, and saw Draco's head turn roughly towards her. His mouth opened slightly, as she walked down the steps. Her tiny black stilettos clicking. Her smooth creamy legs, accented perfectly against the black and red of her dress, while the black stilettos accented her ankles. She wore a tiny silver snake anklet on her right ankle, drawing attention to her legs even more. The dress was short and tight, and showed ample amounts of cleavage. Just perfect. She wore thick mascara, and eye liner. A slight shimmer on her eyes and cheeks made her glow with an extensive radiance. She had on clear shimmer lip gloss, that made her lips look delicate and luscious. He had to try to keep himself from diving on her. They had to leave this room now, or they would never leave it. He closed his mouth, and wiped the drool off his chin. She smiled and blushed. "What do you think?" she asked shyly. He grinned evilly.

"Perfect. And the dress looks great too." he said with a smirk playing at his lips. "But we better leave now, or all this effort will go to waste." He said, smiling lightly. Her expression was that of confusion.

"Why would it go to waste?" she asked.

"Cause that dress would end up on my floor and, your lip gloss would be a little smeared." He said boldly. Hermione giggled and blushed, then smiled at him seductively.

"How is that a bad thing?" she said, licking her lips slightly. Draco walked up to her, and put his arms around her tiny, delicate, little waist. He kissed her lips lightly, and felt her deepen it. He whispered huskily in her ear, "Do you still want to go out?" she smiled and shook her head. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Her mind boldly said 'This is it Hermione. This is the final step. You will finish what he has started. And only five days into the week.' she inwardly smiled, as he took off her dress. Her hands worked their way past his belt, and unfastened the button of his pants. He took them off, and removed his shoes. His shirt lay abandoned by the door, next to her stilettos. Her lip gloss shimmered in the dim candle light. Her belly button was pierced, and a tiny little hoop clung to it. A green emerald was encrusted in it. He smiled. 'She should have been a Slytherin.' he told himself proudly. As they joined together, something inside clicked harshly. Something in their soul.


	6. Soul Fire

Soul Fire.

As Draco Curled his arms around her waist, and brought her down onto him, she felt something deep in her soul burning. Like the hidden desires we all being put into this one action. With this one man. In this one room. They were one soul. Draco felt what he was feeling, but it was like he could feel her. Her feelings were rushing through him as well. It was like they were now, together, one person. Hermione's mind spoke to her again. 'Hermione, say it, admit it. You love him. Speak it.' Hermione smiled outwardly, as Draco heard her sweet voice in his mind. She loved him. 'I can't believe it. I can't believe how much this woman makes me feel.' he said inwardly. Hermione heard his voice, ricocheting through her mind, in just more then a faint whisper. She gasped. He loved her. Draco Malfoy, loved her. The reached their end, and they lay, side by side, on his forest green sheets, gasping for breath, bodies both aching together, minds both following the same train of thought, searching for answers as to why they felt each other. Then suddenly something, a memory, flooded into Draco's mind, but also, into Hermione's.

flash back

Draco sat in a rocking chair, on his mothers lap. Eos was telling him a story, but he could not be more then 3 months old. He didn't even look like he could walk. She held him close to her.

"'Androclese sat next to the angel, watching her thoughtfully. She brushed her hand against his, and a fire emitted in his soul. Fire burned in her eyes, and she gripped his hand.' Poena, Sweet Heart, that is what happens when a God or Goddess finds their other half. Or their Soul Mate. They feel everything that the other one feels, and, even if they don't end up together, there is a hidden link between them. But sometimes, some gods and goddesses cant be together. Like the good and the evil, they would destroy the whole world in which we survive. Poena, you will marry a sweet young goddess and-" A man ran in carrying a wand.

"Hand over the prince, and noone gets hurt!" he yelled. He had long tasseled blonde hair, and large green eyes. They were more aqua. It was Lucius. He gripped onto Eos' hand, and ripped the child from her. The boy started to cry, loudly, alerting the attention of Adonis. Eos screamed for him to get the guards. But before he could return, Lucius Malfoy, was gone.

The man carried the baby down a cold, dark hall. He returned to a pale pink room, where a woman laid almost asleep. She had sweaty, matted hair, a tear streaked face, and she appeared to be in a lot of pain. "Lucius, Lucius where is my baby?" she questioned, gasping for breath. He felt heat rush to his eyes, but held in the tears. He knew he would have to tell her that her baby was dead someday. That the real Draco Adrian Malfoy did not survive child birth, but that day was not going to come soon. No. That day would never come. If he could avoid it. "Right here Narciassa. Here is our son." He handed over the tiny crying baby. She smiled down at the little blonde. He had sliver blonde hair and shocking blue eyes. A slightly pointed face, and tiny little hands. "My Draco, I will never let anything happen to you. Not now, not ever." she said, feeling strength coming back to her.

end

Draco sighed to himself. He was kidnaped. He was the product of fraud. He really was Poena Angelus. Draco Adrian Malfoy, the real one, never survived childbirth. Damn him! Damn Lucius. Hermione opened her eyes, and could not believe what she had just seen. A memory, that Draco could never have remembered, brought out by what had just taken place between them. Draco went to speak, but Hermione touched her index finger to his soft, pink lips. But as she went to speak, her mind went blank. She felt the same feeling flooding through her. Memory.

flash back

Mariquita Veneno sat, holing a tiny little girl, in a long white dress. Diosa had a smile on her face. "Yes sweety, mommy's here. Mommy wont leave you again." she said, giving the tiny little girl a big hug. They girl had long black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She had ivory white skin, and the face of a cherub. She had tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, I missed you. I was lost, and I thought you and daddy would never come back." she said sulkily. Her mother chuckled lightly. But almost instantly, she was gone. The tiny little girl screamed loudly. A kind couple walked by, and saw the little girl crying for her mommy and daddy. The lady walked over to her, and said in a sweet kind voice, "are you lost angel?" Her tears dried up.

"No, my mommy just went away, she was here, hugging me, and now she's gone. But she didn't leave. The woman picked her up and said, "how about you come with us sweety?" she nodded and her big chocolate eyes filled with tears again. They took the toddler to the British Embassy in Spain, and signed to have the girl adopted. They said flat out no, that the child was of Spanish Heritage and could not leave the country. They left, and went to the airport. Taking the tiny girl with them. They got her a passport, and took her to Britain with them. They decided to call her Hermione, which meant eloquence. Because she looked smart. She then became Hermione Sadie Granger.

end

Hermione was in tears. Her parents did not abandon her, they disappeared. They fell into darkness, past Hades. Draco held onto her, having also seen the vision, knew how she felt. They were both lies. He was Poena Angelus, and she was Diosa Sangre. They were just existing together. The only two of their kind here on earth, living fake lives. They didn't have parents. They had lies. Draco suddenly got an idea. "Hermione-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Call me Ebony. That's what Diosa means, so just... just call me that from now on. That name. That name means nothing to me anymore." she spat venomously. He smiled slightly.

"Then you can call me Darigan. It means Evil Dragon. And I like it." he smiled slightly, making her smile. She had a feeling of passion rising in her again. She knew now that they belonged together. She just wished that he felt it too. He looked at her, and felt her heart beating in his chest. The love she had for him spilling out of her into him, and he knew. He knew right then that they were Soul Mates, One flame, Fitting Pieces, Joined Hearts. Destined to be together forever. "Ebony, I Love You. I have since the day we met. And I swore that day, that warm sunny day that I would love you forever." He said. He kissed her lips and held her to him. He thought something was missing, and flicked his wand, and music came on. It was a beautiful song, that summed up Hermione's feelings for him, and his for her.


	7. Dont Let Them

Don't Let Them.

The song started out slow, and grew louder. Hermione mouthed the words. He had found the CD in her case on the table, and decided to use it.

'_Say that you want me, yeah _

_Say that you'll never leave me, yeah _

_You gotta tell me you need me, yeah _

_Don't let them take your love away _

_Some say that I am a fool to love you (to love you) _

_And some say that I'm too dumb to know what's right for me _

_(to know what's right for me) _

_But only I can live my life, and only I can feel my heartache _

_I never plan to know everything but I know when your love's away _

_I can't sleep and I can't eat and I can't live and I can't breathe (can't breathe) _

_So don't make a fool of me, just love me _

_chorus _

_Now they say that me loving you will hurt me (will hurt me) _

_And they say it's a matter of time before you break my heart _

_(before you break my heart) _

_But even when we're far apart I always feel that you are with me _

_I hope and pray almost everyday that our love never goes away _

_Cause I can't see where I would be without your love all over me (Over Me) _

_So, don't make a fool of me, just love me and say _

_chorus _

_Baby, you're all, (Baby youre all) all that I need(all that I Need) _

_Need in my life (Need in my life), right here with me (right here with me ya)2x _

_chorus_'

Draco whispered in Hermione's ear huskily, "Can I keep you?" she nodded lightly.

"I'll always be yours." she said, kissing his cheek. He scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to his room.

The next morning, Hermione and Draco (Ebony and Darigan) were summoned to Olympus again. They sat in the throne room, hand in hand, and lip to lip.

"Huhum." Adonis said, clearing his throat loudly. The two parted slightly, and blushed a furious red. "Welcome back Poena, Diosa." He said, chuckling softly at the couple.

"Actually father, I've decided to use a different name, if that is alright with you. Instead of Poena, im using an English version. Darigan. And Diosa is using Ebony, English translation also." His fathers face contorted to one of understanding, and said, "with me, its fine, it will be your mother that will object." he said.

"Object to what?" Eos said, suspiciously. She eyed the couple happily, joy flowing from her sapphire eyes. She was a very beautiful woman, and looked much like Darigan. She had ice blonde hair, and crystalline blue eyes. She had milky white skin, and her hair flowed half way down her back, in tiny, shimmering locks.

"I'm not using my birth name mother. Im using the meaning, but in the English translation. Darigan. And Diosa is using Ebony instead, incase you wanted to know." He said, sounding more confident then he felt. Hermione could feel his anxiety building. Hermione gripped his hand tighter. Eos' face softened.

"Oh Darigan, my son. What ever you wish. I am your mother, I am to understand you. What ever you want, I will grant you. And Ebony, that is such a beautiful name. So elegant and simplistic. But dripping with beauty and sophistication." She said happily to the pair. "Darigan, I see you took my advice. Good choice, I say, I could not have hand picked a better half myself." she said, eyeing Hermione happily. Draco hugged his mother softly, and asked, "so, why were we summoned here?" Adonis' happy smile faded instantly, he answered the question with small bunch of words.

"You must rule. Both of you." he said. Hermione's heart sank. She had to finish school, she wasn't ready for this.

"Why? Why now? Why not after school ends? Why now?" Draco spluttered. Hermione's words came out of his mouth. Adonis answered this, with a name.

"Gypsum Symphus." Hermione's eyes widened. She had heard that name before. But she could not remember where.

"I know that name. I've heard it. But where?" Hermione stuttered. Eos gripped Hermione's hand, and smiled sadly.

"She was the woman who killed your parents." she said, holding her breath. Hermione's eyes widened, and heat pricked the corners of them. With a flash of black, she was gone. Draco and Hermione had been taught to 'Nimbus Morpheus' from anywhere, even Hogwarts, to Olympus or Estrella Negra. She, chose the darker side of Olympus, to find serenity. She sat in a large cavernous room, watching out the black window. Estrella Negra sat on the outskirts of Olympus, and all of space could bee seen from the Western and Northern rooms of the house. She watched stars falling, clouds forming, lightning from the coming storm cracking in the starry mass, wondering if this was her destiny. To rule here, or live on earth. Ron had been put in St. Mungo's for going insane, Harry and Ginny were both dead, and nothing there was worth keeping. Nothing except the person she could feel going frantic with out her. She spoke to him softly. 'Im ok. Im here. Estrella, west tower, northern room. Darigan, we need to speak.' his body calmed, and his heart beat regulated. 'I'm coming love, I'm coming.' he said, frantically leaving the room, where his parents stood.

"Adonis, Gypsum can not find them. We know what she did to them. Darigan and Ebony must not go through that. But they must take the throne. Gypsum must not reach the throne. And they have it, Adonis, Ebony and Darigan have the telepathic powers of Zeus and Alvinea. Heavens help us if they are caught. God help us if they are killed. They must be bound." Eos' eyes weld with tears.

Draco and Hermione sat together in the window seat, watching the stars fall like rain. A small knock came at the large oak door, and Hermione waved her hand, and it opened. She could get used to this type of power. Eos walked in, and stood there for a moment.

"You have it. How long have you had it?" she said, her voice full of concern. Draco's eyes widened at her sudden appearance, and filled with confusion. Hermione, however, knew what she was talking about.

"About two days. Why is it important? What do you know that we don't?" Eos sighed.

"Ebony, darling, Gypsum is after you. She is after your throne. She did not know that you were the spawn of the Dark God, or of The Fallen Angel. See, your mother was chosen by Lucifer himself to be his bride. She did not accept, and he took her away with him, forcing her to live with his 'right hand man' Hades. But when Hades and Persephone wed, Persephone released her to Zeus. She met your Father, and the married, and well, had you. Gypsum, daughter of Lucifer, is about 718 years old. But, she, being the child of the most powerful evil being in the world, looks about 18. She is after you, and now Draco, because if you and he, marry, you seal the throne to our side of the family, which traces back to Zeus, making the throne, impossible for her to reach. She has been trying for the past 700 years. Many families have been destroyed because of her desire to rule the heavens and hell. You and Darigan are bound by the link of Zeus and Alvinea. He and his wife were not soul mates, but he and Alvinea have it, and only blood of the two families, can have this link. Darigan, you and Ebony, you are bound soul mates. It would be weak and foolish of you both to not bound your love by marriage. You would save all of this," she waved her hand out the window, past the clouds of Olympus, to the Heavens that opened up before them, "and all of Olympus. But be careful, unless you make this choice, she will hunt for you. She was breed by the best hunter. She will chase and find you, and she will not rest until she does. I will need your answer as soon as possible. Please, the state of our world and yours rests in your decision. So please, Please make the right one." she said, and with one last back glance, she left. Hermione looked at Draco with passion in her eyes. He looked back, fury and romance flooding out. He hated that devilan for making this as unromantic as possible. He got down on one knee, and pulled out a tiny silver grey box. He looked at Hermione, and took her hand. He had prepped a speech and was planning on it tonight, but since they were here, "Ebony, Diosa, I have loved you since the day we met. I never knew it, but I felt it. I never admitted it, but I acknowledged it, and now I'm acting on it. I promised myself, that I would always love and cherish you. Comfort and worship you. Will you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?" Hermione's mouth dropped as he opened the box. A tiny little heart shaped aquamarine diamond sat in a 10k gold band. She felt heat burning her eyes. Draco watched her eyes turn from a brown blue mix, to bright crystalline blue. She was going to cry. Draco cupped her face with his right hand, and slipped the ring on her hand with his left. She was speechless. The ring looked great on her hand, and she had slept with him, they were soul mates, bonded my the same as Zeus and Alvinea. How could she say no? "Yes. Yes I'll marry you." She said kissing his lips softly. His brain processed the words, he kissed her deeply and hugged her tight. He lifted her into the air and swung her around. They morphed into the throne room where Eos and Adonis sat pensive. They snapped to when they heard the foot steps. Eos could see the happy glow on her sons face and knew instantly. "Thank Gods you made the decision." she instantly congratulated them both, and the party went on well into the morning.


End file.
